inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryouta Tatsuoka
Ryouta Tatsuoka (亮 太龍岡, りょうた たつおか) is a supporting character in the anime and games. He starts out as a minor character, making small appearances as an audience member during Football Frontier matches in the first season. In the second season he begins to make more appearances as the captain and goalkeeper of Aliea Resistance. He was also the original goalkeeper for Dark Emperors, but ended up being replaced by Sugimori Takeshi before the match against Raimon and in the third season made an appearance as a reserve goalkeeper for Neo Japan and a temporary goalkeeper for White Team and Inazuma Japan. In the GO series he makes an appearance as the coach of Ohisama En FC and a member of the Resistance. Later in Galaxy he makes another appearance as the coach-assistan of Resistance Japan. In Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon he once again appears, showing up with Endou and the others. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 Normal Form: A sleep deprived boy, looking for members to combat against Aliea Gakuen. Dark Emperors Form: Immensily more powerful thanks to the Aliea Meteorite. Constantly resisting its control. Inazuma Eleven 3 A powerful keeper, who still has trouble getting sleep, but always remains completely awake on the field. Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone Adult Form: A highly skilled keeper and a caring coach. Loves sleeping. Child Form: A goalie, who has trouble getting sleep, but always remains completely awake on the field. Galaxy Adult Form: A highly skilled keeper and a caring coach. Loves sleeping. Resistance Japan Coach Form: The man chosen to train Resistance Japan alongside with Fudou Akio. He is no joke when it comes to protecting the goal. Child Form: A goalie, who has trouble getting sleep, but always remains completely awake on the field. Appearance Ryouta is above average in height, has blonde messy hair, that is very short from the sides and lazy looking, light brown eyes, with dark lines under them, showing his lack of sleep. He also has some dark lines on the left side of his face that are just plain old birthmarks and he also has his left ear pierced. His clothing most of the time consisted of a red t-shirt, dark jeans, dark grey boots and a green hoodie. When under the influence of the Aliea Meteor, Ryouta's dark lines under his eyes become more clearer, making him appear more tired and his birthmark lines become more distorted. His hair also grows a bit in length, become more wilder and has red highlights. In the GO series Ryouta no longer has any dark lines under his eyes, his hair has grown plenty (at least when compared to his younger days). In his appearance in Galaxy his hair is more well kept and has red highlights. He still keeps quite a lot of casual clothing, showing a very familiar style to his younger days, with the only exception really being the jacket same to the one Fudou Akio has, except that he keeps his own open. Personality Ryouta is very quick to react to everything around him, as he is rather hot headed and doesn't like wasting too much time around thinking, but he does show his calm and collected moments when it really matters. A good example would be in his appearances during the Football Frontier matches as he observed the matches closely. Also, Ryouta is a very determined and an opinionated person, who doesn't give up easily and won't change his own ideals and thoughts easily. Because of his lack of sleep though, he often shows a very lazy side of his, seeming quite sluggish also, but that disappears once on the field. In GO, Ryouta has matured quite a bit and seems to think through a lot of things more now, though he still tends to make some rash decisions. As he sleeps a lot better, his sluggish and lazy demeanor is completely gone and Ryouta seems to be a lot more cheerful. He however has grown a habit of taking a lot of naps. Background Ryouta had to be taken away from his parents because of abuse and ended up in Ohisama En, growing up with all the other orphans there. The young boy over the years enjoyed his stay there, playing soccer and making plenty of friends with the other children there. Everything however changed one day, when he found out what Kira Seijirou was planning to do with the Aliea Meteorite and ended up escaping, alone, after failing to convince anyone else to leave with him. Not wanting to allow Kira Seijirou's plans to succeed, Ryouta decided to travel through Japan in search for others talented in soccer to stop Aliea. His first stop was to observe all the matches in Football Frontier. Plot Season 1 Ryouta only makes minor appearances, observing all the matches in Football Frontier, looking for players he could recruit to his team. Season 2 Aliea Gakuen having started their plan, Ryouta starts to recruit players more actively and comes across Raimon often. As he makes his travels and the team grows, he makes a lot of interactions with his friends from Ohisama En, who are now under their Aliea aliases, trying to convince them to stop and failing. Once he gathers up a full team, he encounters Burn and his team, Prominence, playing a match with them and ending the match in a draw, with Burn retrieving with his team. Ryouta and his own team continue their way to Mt. Fuji to the base of Aliea Gakuen and train plenty on their way. Once close to Mt. Fuji, the team once again encounters Prominence and another match begins, ending with the victory of Ryouta and Aliea Resistance. The team then continues their way and ends up being stopped by Gaia. The match between Gaia and Aliea Resistance begins, at first showing a promising start to Aliea Resistance, but soon Gaia takes a great lead. At the final minutes the match is 13-0 on the favor of Gaia and as a final ditch effort to get in at least one goal, Ryuota abandons the goal and is able to score a goal with a combination hissatsu shoot with his team member. After the match, Ryouta offers himself for Aliea without any further resistance, as long as they would let go his team members. They accept this offer and Ryouta is imprisoned. He however wasn't able to remain imprisoned for long before he was taken away by Kenzaki Ryuuichi after Raimon's victory over The Genesis. He was given a fragment of the Aliea Meteorite and was supposed to play as a goalkeeper for Dark Emperors, but Ryouta was able to resist the Meteorite's effects at the start of the match against Raimon and ended up being replaced by Sugimori Takeshi. After Raimon ended up winning, Ryouta made his leave with Kira Hitomiko. Season 3 Ryouta made an appearance as a reserve goalkeeper for Neo Japan, but never got to play. He later appeared, watching the matches of Inazuma Japan during the FFI. Ryouta later than decided to come straight to Liocott Island to see the rest of the matches live and ended up arriving straight to Makai Gundan Z and Tenkuu no Shito causing trouble by kidnapping Otonashi Haruna and Urabe Rika. Witnessing this all happen, Ryouta offered his help and joined the White Team, lead by Kidou Yuuto to help on the match against Makai Gundan Z. In the first round Tachimukai Yuuki played as the goalie, but ended up injured right at the end of the first half, so Ryouta switched in with him, protecting the goal from all shots that were made and helping in the team achieving victory. Later with the appearance of the Dark Angel team, Ryouta once again joined up on the match and played the first half as the goalie, not letting any goals in, though he had payed a price of getting his arms gravely injured. Because of that, he had to be switched and was replaced by Endou for the second half. The team ended up winning and Ryouta wished them good luck on their finals. He later appeared watching the Inazuma Japan vs Little Gigant match in the audience. GO Ryouta made an appearance as a member of the Resistance when telling Raimon about the plans they had. He then later came to visit Raimon alongside with Kira Hitomiko, with the purpose of checking on Kiriya. Other small appearances of his are him watching Raimon's matches. Galaxy Once again, Ryouta makes a minor appearance, this time as the coach-assistant of Resistance Japan, helping the team with their training to destroy Inazuma Japan. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Ryouta plays a part in the movie with Endou Mamoru and the others, helping Raimon in their training and giving Sangoku Taichi special training for him to learn Burai Hand. After the training had finished, Ryouta made his leave, as he had other Resistance duties to take care of, leaving the rest in Endou's and others' hands. Hissatsus Inazuma Eleven 2 Normal Form: * SK Keeper Plus * GK Raimei Slam * GK Wyrm Bringer * SH Galaxian End Dark Emperors Form: * SK Keeper Plus * GK Wyrm Bringer V2 * GK Quasar Crusher * SK Zokuseikyouka Inazuma Eleven 3 * GK Wyrm Bringer V3 * SK Keeper Plus * GK Beast Fang G2 * GK Quasar Crusher GO * GK Wyrm Bringer A * SK Catch Plus 30 * GK God Hand V * SK Yama no Kokoroe Chrono Stone Adult Form * GK Wyrm Bringer A * SK Yama no Kokoroe * SK Critical! * GK Quasar Crusher Child Form * GK Wyrm Bringer V3 * SK Catch Plus 30 * SK Yama no Kokoroe * GK Quasar Crusher Galaxy Adult Form * GK Wyrm Bringer A * SK Yama no Kokoroe * GK Quasar Crusher * SH Galaxian End Child Form * GK Wyrm Bringer V3 * SK Yama no Kokoroe * SK Chouwaza! * SH Galaxian End Coach Form * GK Wyrm Bringer A * SK Setsuyaku! * SK Critical! * GK Quasar Crusher Keshin KH Zetsumetsu No Arawa Ragnarok * GK Existence Eraser * SK Never Give Up Mixi Max TBA Relationships TBA Trivia * Ryouta is written with the kanjis 'clear' (ryou, 亮) and 'big/thick' (ta, 太) and Tatsuoka is with the kanjis 'dragon' (tatsu, 龍'')'' and 'hill' (oka, 岡), which all play well with his own personality and size. * A big contrary to his childhood, when he had constantly trouble sleeping, Ryouga as an adult is able to sleep whenever and wherever.Category:Fanmade Character Category:Goalkeeper Category:Male Category:Earth Element Category:Captains Category:Earth Character